(Yandere-sim) All you need is love
by SlothFanfiction
Summary: A young school girl will do whatever it takes to keep her Senpai all to herself, no matter what her Senpai will stay HER Senpai.
1. Chapter 1

All you need is love…

It was a late Monday afternoon and Senpai had just left school hoping to have some alone time on the weekend. As he walked home he heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind him, but he could see nothing. He shrugged it off and started walking home again. Yandere-chan let out a sigh of relief after he was 20 feet away. He completed her and he had to make sure that he got home safe.

Once he arrived at his house he went inside to be greeted by his little sister, Imouto who had decided to skip school today.

"Little sister I urge you not to skip school or you will become a delinquent!" Senpai warned.

Imouto just giggled and walked away. Yandere-chan watched this through the window while fantasizing about Senpai asking to marry her. Imouto walked over to the window and saw something out of the corner of her eye, but soon disregarded it.

Yandere-chan quickly sprinted home and jumped into her room. She walked over to her Senpai shrine and licked his old Band-Aid. Some people thought she was crazy for doing this, but those people were all dead and incinerated.

She went over to the kitchen and got out one of the last TV dinners. It had been over two weeks since her parents had abandoned her, well since one parent had abandoned her. The other parent no longer has a face. Yandere-chan finished her dinner pretty quickly and soon brushed her teeth reminding herself not to use her own, but Senpai's toothbrush.

She jumped into bed and thought about Senpai as a small smile started to twitch onto her face.

She loved Senpai without him life would be meaningless, which was why years ago when she first saw him she made sure to protect him from everything.

Yandere-chan had a total death count of 537 people, and that was all for Senpai.

Before she met Senpai she had no feelings, now because of him she has two feelings.

Happiness (because of Senpai) and RAGE (because all of those BITCHES think that their good enough for SENPAI.

Yandere-chan promised herself that she would make them all suffer and do whatever it takes.


	2. Bloodbath

All you need is love…

It had been exactly two days since Yandere-chan had to burn off her father's face. She couldn't let anyone get in the way of Senpai, and if her father disproved of her "obsession" as he called Senpai then he was getting in the way of what could only be classified as true love. Yandere-chan woke up early in the morning confronted by a text from Info-chan.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Yandere-chan asked herself. The text message revealed to her that Imouto had seen her. _How is that possible! I was extremely careful in stalking Senpai there's no way she could have seen me!_ Yandere-chan thought to herself. She didn't want to hurt her future sister-in-law, but if she saw something then she might tell Senpai!

It was Friday so she still had time to get over to Senpai's house to go fix that little brat. Elementary School did start later than the High School, and since Senpai lived farther away Yandere-chan could ride her bike over and eliminate her obstacle.

She checked the time noting that it was 6:30 and that High School would start in an hour and a half. She ate breakfast in ten minutes and quickly rode over to Senpai's house arriving there at 6:57. Perfect. Senpai's parents had already left and Senpai was due to leave in three minutes.

Yandere-chan grabbed the switch-blade that she had hidden in the bushes (wearing gloves of course). She watched Senpai leave and she quivered.

After ten minutes she stood up and entered the house. No noise was made from inside the house the little girl must have still been sleeping.

She crept upstairs holding the jagged knife that was already out. She found the little girls room and snuck inside. She brought the knife down with tremendous force as it missed the desired location.

The girl started to scream in pain while Yandere-chan just stood there stunned. How did she possibly miss? She felt light breathing on the back of her neck as she pulled the knife out from the child's eye.

She turned around and saw Senpai's grandmother! This was unexpected, however luckily for Yandere-chan she had quick reflexes and within a matter of seconds Senpai's grandmothers eyes had both been slashed so that she was blind.

Yandere-chan ran over to Imouto and finished the job by plunging the now blood-covered knife into her forehead and pulling it out. She turned around and decided to let the grandmother live even though she was screaming. "You know you really shouldn't scream" Yandere-chan said "It's bad for your throat!" Then she cut her tongue out and ran away.

She had to cut her tongue out otherwise she would blab to the police.

All for Senpai.


	3. Discovery

All you need is love…

Senpai had just finished school after a long hard day of studying for the upcoming exams. If he were to fail these exams there was no way he would get into a proper college, or if he was lucky a university.

His legs ached from the long walk, but grandmother required the use of his bicycle ever since her licence was revoked.

He tried the front door and oddly enough it was locked. He walked around to the garage and thankfully the spare key to open it was still in the hiding spot beneath the fake patch of grass.

He unlocked the garage door and relocked it once he reached inside. He would have to tell mother and father that it was starting to rust.

He started to walk to the living room when he noticed his bike was here. _Grandmother must have stayed home today._

He went to the kitchen to start making his sister a snack for when she got home, until he heard a low moaning noise coming from upstairs.

He grabbed a kitchen knife in order to protect himself in case it was an intruder.

He crept up the spiral oak staircase and saw a small puddle of a coppery red substance. His mind melted and all he could think about was the terror that he felt.

He looked into his sister's room and spotted her bloody mutilated corpse.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled and started to tremble on the floor "Grkelf" he looked to his right and saw his grandmother dripping blood.

He screamed and ran downstairs to call an ambulance, while putting the knife away.


End file.
